


Hands-On Approach

by rhysgore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru's best man gets temporarily put out of commission by illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Approach

**Author's Note:**

> this draft has been sitting on my computer for a few months now, all it needed was a bit of polishing. so yeah, my first published work of 2016 is naruto porn. yaay.

Kabuto was not feeling well.

It had started when he had woken up that morning and realized that his face was hot and the rest of him was freezing cold. When he stood, his stomach hurt, and he felt lightheaded and dizzy. Experienced enough in the field of medicine to know the symptoms of stomach flu, Kabuto took some medicine, ate breakfast, and dismissed the ailment. If the drugs didn’t immediately kill the virus inside of him, they would at minimum reduce its effects to the point where they wouldn’t inhibit his ability to complete whatever assignment he had for the day.

Or, at least, so he had hoped.

Later on that day, as he helped Orochimaru dissect a failed specimen of a recent experiment, Kabuto felt his legs start to tremble and shake. To his horror, the sensation started to spread up his entire body, until he was overcome by shivering. Attempting to force his uncooperative limbs to settle, Kabuto turned sternly back to his task, chakra scalpel coating his hand in a pale blue- only to have it flicker unsteadily and then fizzle out of existence as a wave of pain and nausea hit him head on. A ferocious cramp made him keel over, clutching his stomach, moaning quietly.

“Kabuto?” Orochimaru looked over at him. “What’s wrong?” Kabuto clamped his eyes shut, trying to suppress a feeling not unlike that of his gut dropping out and being stabbed at the same time. This was ridiculous. He was a ninja- he actually HAD been stabbed before, and flu cramps were quite literally what was bringing him to his knees.

“Excuse me for a minute,” he managed to choke out. Kabuto took several weak, wobbling steps towards the door of the lab, still clutching his aching stomach, before he felt a burning tightness in his throat, bent over double, and threw up on the pristine tile floor.

There was bile dripping from his mouth and splattered on his shoes. Kabuto felt his face heat up, partially from the returning fever, partially from embarrassment. He wiped his face off with a gloved hand, and turned around, opening his mouth to apologize to Orochimaru for the mess he had made, but before he could say a word, nausea overcame him again.

This time, Kabuto wasn’t even allowed the dignity of aiming away from himself. He vomited again, getting the last of his breakfast all over his shirt, and again, soaking his pants in a combination of bile and saliva and stomach acid.

Once he was finished retching, Kabuto stood up as straight as he could, ignoring the shaking feeling in his legs and the darkness creeping into his vision.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” he said. “I’ll clean it up, and then I’ll get back to…” Kabuto never finished his sentence. Fatigue and fever overcame him, and he passed out on the spot, legs buckling, right into a pool of his own throw up.

*

When Kabuto’s senses returned to him, the first thing he noticed was that he was wet. After that, he noticed that he was also quite warm, and shortly thereafter, that someone was running their fingers through his hair. He blinked several times to clear the haze from in front of his eyes before realizing that his vision was blurred because someone had removed his glasses.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, shocked by the uncharacteristically slow stutter his voice came out in. He reached out to either side of him, mapping his surroundings by touch. A smooth, hard surface came up beneath his fingertips, which he identified a moment later as wood. He was sitting in some sort of container made out of wood, surrounded by water and white bubbles up to his neck, and… naked.

Someone was bathing him.

Suddenly, Kabuto remembered his accident in the lab- the mess he had made, of the floor, of his clothes, and of his dignity. He groaned out loud, face flushing in embarrassment.

“You’re not planning on throwing up again, are you?” A familiar voice spoke up behind him. Kabuto turned around, and the semblance of a face came into view. Although he couldn’t make out the details, the color palette- pure white skin, jet black hair, and olive eyes- made it obvious who it was. Orochimaru.

Remembering that the sannin had been there to witness him embarrass himself made Kabuto groan again.

“My stomach seems to have settled,” Kabuto said, cringing with every word. He turned back around, and felt hands on his scalp again, rubbing something into his hair. There was a brief, heavy silence before he decided to address the elephant in the room. “What are you doing?”

“Washing you. Isn’t that obvious?”

“Yes, but…” Kabuto hesitated, briefly. “Why are you doing this for me, lord?”

The hands paused their ministrations for a moment. “Your wellbeing is important to me. Is that so surprising?”

Kabuto felt himself blush, and then, much to his alarm, start to get hard. Being naked and having the man whom he’d been attracted to for several years now touch him rather intimately was having an unfortunate effect on him, and the lack of control the still-present fever was inflicting his body with was not helping. Sinking a little deeper into the water, Kabuto was grateful for the soap suds which obscured everything below his head.

“Thank you,” he said, trying and failing not to think about the fact that Orochimaru had probably been the one to strip him down for the bath. Orochimaru’s hands slid down the back of his head, and came to rest on the crook of his neck, just beneath the surface of the water.

“You seem very stiff, Kabuto,” he mused. “Am I working you too hard?” Thumbs dug into Kabuto’s back, making small circles in the muscle right above his shoulder blades, and he let out a gasp.

“Not at all… Lord…” And what seemed to be an impromptu massage was not helping to relieve his stiffness at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. Against his better judgement, Kabuto moved back against the hands on his shoulders, making small sounds of pleasure every time they pressed into a tight knot of muscle.

His cock was reacting as well, growing almost painfully hard between his legs, and Kabuto realized that it was unlikely he would be able to suppress his arousal. It would be best if he could excuse himself, return to his room, and deal with the issue by himself as he was quite used to by this point in his life.

“I’m feeling a lot better now,” Kabuto said, between the small gasps he was still involuntarily making. “I think I can take care of rinsing myself.” He let out a small laugh. The hands on his shoulders slowed, tracing a few more circles into his skin.

"Very well. I'll leave you be, but once you're done here, get some rest."

"Is that an order, my lord?" Kabuto was unable to prevent a coy smirk from slipping onto his face and into his voice, and he heard a chuckle from behind him in return.

"For a doctor, you aren't that good at taking care of yourself. Yes, it's an order." He slid his hands off of Kabuto's shoulders, stood up, and quietly walked out of the bathroom.

Kabuto exhaled, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He fumbled briefly for the plug at the bottom of the tub, before grabbing the chain and yanking. As water and soap suds swirled around him and down the drain, Kabuto stood up and appraised his problem. It would be far easier to deal with his arousal here- he could jerk off, wash it away, and clean himself off without any issue.

He turned the knob at the bath's front, and a cascade of warm water fell onto him, dripping down his face and chest. At the same time, he grabbed the shaft of his cock with his other hand and started to pump it slowly. Kabuto let out a short breath of relief and pleasure, and continued to work himself, gripping himself tighter and rubbing the head with his thumb. He squeezed his eyes shut, going faster, aided by the steady stream of water from the shower head.

As per usual, it was Orochimaru whom he thought about while going at it. Kabuto’s mind automatically conjured up thoughts of the man, his long, beautiful fingers, the piercing gaze that held others still in fright but only excited Kabuto, and that _tongue_ -

He gasped sharply and moaned, getting closer and closer to climax with each stroke, allowing himself to be absorbed by the pleasurable sensations in his cock. In fact, Kabuto was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to hear footsteps behind him, or any other indication that someone was approaching until they gave a loud cough. Startled, Kabuto whirled around, and found himself face to face with a very amused looking Orochimaru.

There was a charged moment between them where the only sound was water still falling from the showerhead. Then-

“I realized I didn’t leave a towel with you, so I came back.” There was a small smile on Orochimaru’s face, and his eyes raked over Kabuto’s naked body intensely.

Kabuto stared, not entirely sure what to say. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Do you need help?” Orochimaru asked, gaze moving from Kabuto’s face to his crotch. Unable to articulate an answer, Kabuto simply continued to stare, face flushed embarrassment and arousal, as Orochimaru put the towel he was holding down, taking a step forwards, and then another. “Here… let me do something about that.”

And suddenly, Kabuto felt a hand on his cock, gently stroking him from root to tip. He blinked once, twice, trying to register what was happening.

_He’s… He’s giving me a handjob._

_Oh god. I’m getting a handjob from Orochimaru._

Unable to stop himself, Kabuto moaned loudly, and jerked his hips into the hand encircling him. Orochimaru’s grinned almost smugly, seemingly pleased to be able to elicit such lewd sounds from the other man. He tightened his grip, and pressed his thumb against a vein on the underside of Kabuto’s cock, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure.

It wasn’t long before Kabuto felt like he was about to come, especially since it was like Orochimaru knew exactly where to touch to turn him into a desperate, whimpering mess. Orochimaru exploited the hell out of it, stroking and pressing just the right spots and teasing the slit until Kabuto was putty in his hands- legs shaking, eyes squeezed shut.

“L-lord Orochimaru,” he gasped, feeling a pressure building up steadily in his hips as his cock was worked over. “Can I… please, may I come?”

Orochimaru’s smile grew even wider, and he tsk-ed softly.

“Go ahead,” he purred, voice thick with his own arousal. Kabuto’s hips bucked forwards, fucking himself faster and harder until he came with a gasp and a cry, nearly slipping on the wet shower floor in his excitement. Throughout his orgasm Orochimaru held onto him, milking him until he was spent, then pulling his hand away to examine the sticky, white cum Kabuto had inadvertently coated it with. After a moment, his tongue stretched out, and began licking his fingers clean.

Kabuto slumped back, feeling tired and confused, but satisfied. He turned the knob on the shower until water stopped pouring out, and watched Orochimaru clean his fingers through heavy-lidded eyes.

Orochimaru grinned smugly. “You seem to be feeling better.” He wasn’t wrong. The pleasure of orgasm coupled with the physical sensation of it had relaxed Kabuto’s muscles, and he no longer felt significant pain in any part of his body.

“I am, actually. Thank you for… that.” Kabuto wasn’t entirely sure how to address what had just occurred, or even if he should.

“You would make a terrible doctor,” he said, finally, eliciting a chuckle from the older man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ framkfontaine. feel free to hmu ;)


End file.
